1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound and vibration proof breaker, and more particularly to a sound proof apparatus for absorbing and reducing both noise and vibration generated by the breaker while minimizing the scattering of debris and dust generated by the breaker from being scattered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of noise and vibration proof apparatus are used in a breaker such as a pneumatic or hydraulic jack hammer. Typically, an absorber attached to a portion of the breaker is used to attenuate noise and vibration. A reciprocating drive piston that is powered by hydraulic liquid in main body of the breaker repeatedly drives a hammer piston to impact upon and to return from a tool grasped by a front head portion of the main body in the breaker. During this operation, noise and vibration generated from the breaker can be earsplitting in intensity and may cause users of the breaker to be damaged psychologically and physically. In order to reduce this problem, various types of absorbers have been used in efforts to reduce the noise and vibration. I have found that with these conventional apparatus and methods, noise and vibration can not be absorbed and reduced effectively and significantly, and that it is impossible to collect or otherwise improve the conventional apparatus and method in order to get a more perfect apparatus and method for absorbing and reducing both noise and vibration generated by the breaker.
German publication number DE 4,030,126A for a Hydraulic Road Drill Casing discloses a hydraulic drill totally enclosed in a sandwich casing formed from an outer shell and inner shell. A filler, such as fine-grained sand or other relatively incompressible damping material, is filled in a space between the outer shell and inner shell of the sandwich casing. Plastic pads provide radial and end support between the hydraulic drill and casing. The filler, such as fine-grained sand or other relatively incompressible damping material, however is easily crashed by repeated vibration. Moreover, the filler accumulates in the bottom side of the sandwich casing, and the upper portion of the sandwich casing can be vacated. Therefore, I have noticed that this apparatus has several critical defects and that the filler can not absorb and reduce the vibration and the noise effectively during operation of the hydraulic drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,363 for a Rock-Breaking Apparatus issued to MacOnochie discloses an annulus made from a piece of shock-absorbing material, such as a relatively dense plastic or elastomeric material capable of deformation and restoration of its original shape after deformation, that is located within guide column in order to minimizing the effect of the weight of the tool on the other part of the rock-breaking apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,237 for a Pavement Breaker issued to Casperovich discloses a compression chamber and a pair of expansion chambers used for reducing the shock effect transmitted by the reciprocating piston to housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,855 for Muffled Tool For Vibratory or Impact Machines issued to Adams et al. discloses a tool for vibratory impact machines that has a collar of vibration damping material mounted on extended around the body of the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,753 for a Percussion Tool issued to Meri discloses a percussion tool such as an air hammer having a spring absorbing the shock of the downward stroke of the scissor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,324 for a Chuck issued to Kennell discloses a pneumatic percussion tool having a cushion to reduce the shock of the floor from the chuck striking the cushion. I have noticed that the embodiments disclosed by these references does not absorb and reduce the vibration and noise effectively because the absorber is partially located on an operational part of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,475 for a Hydraulic Hammer Apparatus issued to Suzuki discloses a hydraulic hammer apparatus including a fluid chamber filled with fluid for preventing noise made by the collision from being externally propagated the noise is absorbed by the fluid and this prevents the heavy vibration made by the collision from being emitted. U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,165 for a Cushioning Device For Rock Drill issued to Anderson discloses rock drills having a cavity filled with fluid under pressure in order to absorb any shocks applied to the chuck by the drill steel. I have noticed that the embodiments taught by these references do not absorb and reduce the vibration and noise effectively because the fluid fills only a portion of the circumferential surface of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,824 for an Arrangement In and Relating To a Chiselling Hammers or Similar Percussion Machine issued to Astrom discloses a motor housing made of a damping material with a passage in the machine housing. A quantity of dust produced at the tip of the tool is collected and removed through the passage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,181 for a Vibrationless Air Hammer Assembly issued to Price is equipped with air exhaust ports. Air discharged from the port of the air motor into the casing is discharged downwardly through the air exhaust ports, in an effort to reduce the noise that accompanies the discharge of air from the port. I have found however, that these embodiments do not prevent the debris and dust from being scattered.
In my opinion, the apparatus and techniques, represented by this art are neither adequate to absorb and reduce the noise and vibration generated by the breaker nor effective to reliably prevent the scattering of debris and dust which may cause the user to be injured and nearby property to be damaged.